You're My Normal
by greaserslady
Summary: Away from the destruction, pain and torture that is Paul's version of a 'game', he has a normal life. He has a girlfriend whom he loves with all of his heart and who loves him, despite knowing about his evil ways. What will happen if his two lives cross paths? Paul/OC, a little Peter/OC


In the middle of classic 'small town' America, a pretty girl in her early twenties hurried around the kitchen of her home. She wore a smile on her face as she danced to the pop music playing over the radio, stirring a pot on the stove and checking inside the oven, making sure her peach pie wasn't burning. Her blonde hair was pulled to the top of her head in a messy bun and she wore light make-up on her tanned face. This was the way he liked her: simple. He didn't like gaudy or fancy; just her natural beauty shining through. And she liked to make him happy.

Her name was Amber and she was your typical girl-next-door. Cute as a button, sweet as honey, all of those sayings rolled up into a five-foot-five, one hundred-twenty pound young woman. She worked at the local bank, though she wasn't local at all. In fact, she was born clear across the country from her current home in Georgia. She had been born and raised in Oregon but left with her boyfriend as soon as she graduated high school. She wasn't leaving much behind, really. She was the only child of a drug-addicted father and a mother who split when she was ten years old. Escaping that house was the best thing that happened to her and it made her the happy, bubbly girl bouncing around the kitchen now.

She took her pie out of the oven and set it on the kitchen table to cool, minding to put a pot holder under the glass dish so her brand-new table wouldn't get ruined. She ran her hand over the pine table, smiling at the 'peace offering' her boyfriend had given her just before he left on his trip. She hated when he left, knowing he'd be gone for two, three, sometimes four weeks at a time. The morning of his departure she had come downstairs to see him grinning next to it in the kitchen, knowing full well she couldn't stay mad at him when he went and bought the same table she had been eyeing up a few days earlier in a catalog. Glancing around the house there were several other gifts he had given her to smooth things out over the past six years of living together. She loved the presents, yes, but the ultimate gift would be for him to stop doing what she knew he did on these 'trips'.

Yes, she knew about her boyfriend, Paul's, little adventures with his sidekick Peter. She hated what they did; she was disgusted by it actually. When she thought of them playing 'games' with innocent people-and eventually killing them-it made her want to throw up. She had known about it for the past four years. It wasn't something she let enter her mind too often because it would drive her to insanity to dwell on it. If anyone knew about Paul and Peter's secret they would surely ask Amber why she stayed with him. Why didn't she turn them into the police? Well, for one thing, there was no evidence pointing to the young men. They were very good at what they did and made sure to clean up well after finishing their games. The second reason was simply because she loved him and she knew he loved her. He was the only person to love her and she didn't want to lose that. So she buried the secrets she knew deep down and tried to make her life as happy and normal as possible.

Amber glanced up at the clock and cursed under her breath. It was almost five o'clock, the time Paul told her he'd be home, and she was a mess. She bounded up the stairs and into their master bedroom, immediately grabbing the hem of her tank top and ripping it over her head. On the antique king-sized bed—another gift from Paul—there was a pink mini-dress waiting for her to slip into. She shimmied out of her shorts and pulled the dress on, loving how it hugged her body snugly. From the bedroom, she could hear a car pull into the driveway and smirked at how punctual Paul always was. _Being on time is one of the rules,_ he had told her once. Back then she thought his 'rules' was just some kind of OCD quirk. She would have never guessed that they were part of his sadistic games. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the key in the lock of the front door turning over with a 'click'. She stepped into a pair of black pumps and undid her bun, letting soft curls fall around her shoulders in an ordered chaos. Paul may like her to be more natural but Amber loved any chance to dress up. The day he came home from one of his trips was definitely a reason to dress up.

Amber hurried down the stairs and reached the bottom just as Peter was closing the door behind him. Paul was already standing in the living room watching his girlfriend walk towards him. A grin was plastered on his face and he resembled a young boy on Christmas morning, excited to play with his toys. Amber was his everything. She was his normal in this twisted life he built for himself.

She stopped momentarily to give Peter a quick hug, telling him she was glad to see him even if it wasn't the complete truth. Peter had always given Amber chills when he'd look at her. She knew he'd never hurt her because the consequences from Paul would be colossal, but sometimes she'd catch him watching her with something she couldn't quite describe in his eyes. It was somewhere between hatred and hunger. She was sure it had to do with her taking up so much of Paul's attention. He didn't like sharing his best friend, she supposed. They had grown up together in the same orphanage and until high school, when they met Amber, had been each other's only friends. Nevertheless, Amber always played nice, for Paul's sake. And for the sake of any innocent people that might come across Peter's path if Paul wasn't there to reign in his demons. They needed each other to control the bad urges. They needed their rules and games or there would be a massive tragedy.

"Denise will be here at six. You should go get ready," Amber smiled up at Peter as she pulled out of the hug. She had called one of her friends from the bank who was always flirting with Peter. He was far too awkward to make a move himself so Amber took the initiative to call her over for dinner as a surprise. Fear flashed across his face before he grinned and glanced over at Paul, needing the confirmation that this was a good thing. Paul nodded and moved his eyes towards the stairs, telling his friend to go get ready without using his words. Amber was always amazed at how the two of them could communicate without uttering a syllable. Peter nodded, picked up his bag, and bounded up the stairs. She heard his bedroom door open and then slam a second later and she laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" she felt the words whispered against her ear as Paul's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She practically purred as she leaned back into him, not surprised when she felt the erection through his pants on her ass. Paul had been gone for over two weeks and he was always really horny when he got back. She knew the games that he played had a lot to do with him being so worked up but she didn't like to think about that. She just told herself that it was solely because of her.

Turning herself around in his arms she pulled him down for a deep kiss. His tongue immediately pushed into her mouth, never asking for permission. When it came to lovemaking, Paul was very passionate but very controlling. He liked to call the shots. So when Amber pushed him back wards onto the couch and straddled him, he was caught off guard enough to break the kiss. He panted softly as he looked up at her, his brow furrowed. This was something she hardly ever did; she never questioned his authority or tried to take his control away from him. So when she hiked the hem of her dress up to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties, a smirk on her full lips, he knew she had planned this.

Amber loved that look on her boyfriend's face; the one that showed she had managed to surprise him, a very hard thing to do. Paul was so smart and intuitive that she knew—if he didn't have that dark spot in his brain—he'd be able to work for NASA or the Pentagon, something where you need that level of intelligence. But here he was, back from a fresh killing spree and ready to resume his role of doing odd jobs to make money. It made her sad to know that something had gone wrong in Paul and he'd never be able to live up to his potential.

Paul shifted beneath her and she knew he was itching to get back in control so she relented, leaning back so he could easily flip them over onto the couch. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing and biting lightly to draw different sounds of pleasure from her lips. His fingers found the sensitive spot between her legs with practiced ease, rubbing in circles and making her hips buck slightly. Amber just wanted him to take her fast and hard but she knew Paul drew the most pleasure from making her squirm and beg for it. She wiggled herself against his hand, trying to push his fingers into her wet folds.

"So eager," Paul grinned, pulling back to look at her flushed face. She brought her hands up to run through his hair and let them continue down his back, grabbing his ass firmly before moving around to the front to undo his pants. Their eyes stayed locked as she pushed the jeans down his legs as far as she could, followed by his briefs. He kicked them off smoothly, the material falling to the wooden floor in a heap. She could feel him right _there_, the head of his large member pulsing at her entrance. Paul leaned down on top of her, supporting his weight with his forearms, and kissed her hungrily. In one quick thrust he was buried inside of her core and both of them moaned loudly at the feeling. Amber hooked both legs around his waist, the points of her heels pressing into his back sharply. She knew well enough that he liked a bit of pain mixed with his pleasure and was rewarded with another moan from him as he buried his face into her hair. His thrusts were slow but hard and she could feel her orgasm building instantly. It had been long enough since they'd been together that it wouldn't take much for them both to crumble. Within minutes her walls were clenching around him while she called out his name. That's all it took for Paul to lose it as well. He thrust into her as deep and hard as he could as his seed exploded inside her.

She let her legs fall from his waist as Paul pulled out of her, kissing her gently before he stood. She grinned up at him, still caught in her land of euphoria. "Welcome home, baby."

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? The more feedback I get the more encouraged I am to write!**


End file.
